El secreto de Sakura
by SandraA. Sance
Summary: ONE SHOT Sakura lleva una relacion secreta con Sasuke desde hace doce años, le ha ocultado cosas muy importantes, todo va bien hasta que Sakura se encuentra de nuevo con el sin poder ocultarlo por mas tiempo, solo esperando que Sasuke no se lo tome muy mal


**El Secreto de Sakura**

Por las calles de Konoha se podía ver a una peli rosada kunoichi de 28 años, iba vestida con una falda por encima de las rodillas, una blusa de color blanco y su bata de medico por encima, estaba cargada con las bolsas de la compra, dirigiéndose a su casa, una enorme mansión en los terrenos Uchiha.

- Mama – un joven de doce años, pelo y ojos negro, piel blanca, iba vestido con un pantalones cortos blancos y una camiseta azul con el abanico Uchiha en la espalda – luces cansada

- Estoy bien Sanosuke – le dijo ella sonriendo – no te preocupes ¿Dónde están Mikoto y Tasuke?

- En el salón – murmuro él mientras cogía las bolsas que llevaba su madre y la ayudaba a llevarlo todo a la cocina.

- Mama! – exclamaron dos voces

- Hola, Mikoto, Tasuke – dijo cogiendo en brazos a su hijo pequeño

Sanosuke y Mikoto eran gemelos, tenían doce años, Mikoto tenía el pelo negro con algún reflejo rosada y sus ojos eran de color verde, el mismo color que los de su madre, Tasuke era el pequeño de la familias tenía tres años y junto con Sanosuke eran la viva imagen de su padre Sasuke.

Después de saludarlos fue a hacer la cena, tenía tres bocas que alimentar, después de hacer la cena los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa.

- Mama tenemos una misión – dijo con indiferencia su hijo, ella miro a los ojos de Mikoto y pudo ver la emoción en ellos. Ambos formaban un equipo junto con Ryota Hyuuga, el hijo de Neji y Temari, y como sensei tenían a Naruto.

- ¿Dónde es? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿de qué se trata la misión? – pregunto angustiada

- Mama aun no lo sabemos – le contesto su hija - la tía Tsunade nos ha pedido que vayamos mañana listos para partir de inmediato pero no nos ha dado más información

- Entiendo – murmuro Sakura, luego miro a su pequeño Tasuke – y tu también estarás lejos de mami una semana Tasuke, mañana tienes el internamiento en la academia ninja

- Si! – grito este entusiasmado

Después de cenar cada uno se fue a su habitación, Sakura se dio un baño y se sentó en el balcón mirando a la luna, de repente una serpiente blanca se enrosco en su pierna, cuando la vio sonrió.

- Tengo una semana libre Sasuke-kun – dijo sonrojada - ¿podemos vernos? – la serpiente dibujo en el suelo los kanjis formando la palabra – está bien, saldré mañana hacia allí, te amo Sasuke-kun - la serpiente se estiro haciendo el efecto de una caricia y luego desapareció

- Vas a verle mañana – dijo una voz – a papa

- Sanosuke – susurro Sakura

- ¿Por qué no vuelve a casa? ¿no le importamos?

- No es eso hijo – le dijo ella levantándose y abrazándolo – el no sabe de vosotros, nunca le he dicho

- ¿por qué?

- Cuando nos reconciliamos la situación de tu padre con la aldea era muy peligrosa, si lo veían lo matarían, y aun es así – susurro – hay personas que quieren matar a tu padre a toda costa, el tiene miedo de que me pase algo si regresa, por eso no lo hace

- Pero llevamos su apellido – murmuro su hijo

- Escribió una carta a la Hokage dándome todas las tierras de los Uchihas, quería que yo las tuviera, que no me faltara nada, prometió que volveria cuando encontrara la forma de acabar con todas esas personas

- ¿Se está tardando mucho no crees? Han pasado doce años – le dijo su hijo con indiferencia, aunque ella sabía lo que le dolía a él y a los otros dos no tener a Sasuke cerca

- Creo que el momento se acerca – murmuro Sakura – normalmente no podemos vernos tan seguido, recuerda que lo vi hace apenas un mes, creo que tiene algo importante que decirme, tengo la sensación que esta vez lo ha encontrado

- Espero que así sea mama, no quiero que Tasuke pase por lo mismo que nosotros, el estará solo en la academia, y no me gusta cómo te miran las otras mujeres de la aldea, como dicen esas cosas de ti, cuando papa vuelva se encargara de ellas

- Eres igual que el – le dijo Sakura sonriendo – ve a dormir mañana tenéis vuestra primera misión, estoy tan orgullosa

- Nosotros estamos orgullosos de ti mama – le dijo este haciendo que los ojos de Sakura se humedecieran – no importa lo que diga la gente de la aldea, estamos orgullosos de que seas nuestra madre y que Sasuke Uchiha sea nuestro padre, no quiero que te preocupes por esas cosas

- Oh hijo – dijo abrazándolo de nuevo – muchas gracias, te quiero mucho, os quiero mucho a todos

- Yo también mama

Y así se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente se despertaron temprano, sus hijos mayores iban vestidos con su ropa de gennins, Sanosuke llevaba unos pantalones blancos y camiseta negra con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda, Mikoto llevaba un vestido muy parecido al que llevaba Sakura cuando era joven, pero este era de color rojo sangre con el símbolo Uchiha en negro y blanco, Tasuke iba igual que su hermano mayor, mientras que Sakura llevaba su traje jounnin, unas medias negras con una falda por encima, una musculosa del mismo color y el chaleco verde encima, todos se dirigieron a la academia ninja para dejar allí al pequeño, allí estaba esperando Iruka-sensei.

- Cariño pórtate bien – le dijo Sakura agachándose para quedar a la misma altura

- Si mama, dale un besito a papa de mi parte – susurro su hijo, haciendo que Sakura sonriera, si Sasuke supiera…

- Patéales en trasero enano – le dijo esta vez Sanosuke, dándole un golpe en la frente, tal y como Itachi solía hacer con Sasuke – recuerda todo lo que hemos entrenado

- Si aniki – dijo este mirándolo seriamente, haciendo que este sonriera de lado

- Se fuerte, ototo – le dijo Mikoto abrazándolo – cuando regresemos iremos todos a comer helado

- ¡Sí! – dijo mas emocionado

Después de que el pequeño entrara todos se dirigieron hacia la torre Hokage, allí los esperaba Ryota.

- Hola Ryota-kun – saludo Mikoto, este asintió con la cabeza, luego miro a Sanosuke

- Uchiha – dijo indiferentemente

- Hyuuga – contesto de la misma manera

- Ryota-kun, ¿Cómo está tu madre?

- Muy bien Sakura-san – dijo esta vez educadamente – le manda saludos, dice que le estaría muy agradecida si hablara con padre para que la deje salir de casa con más libertad

- Tu padre es muy sobreprotector – le dijo sonriendo – al igual que el vuestro – les dijo a sus hijos, sobre todo a Mikoto que tenía la cabeza agachada, sabia cuanto le dolía no tener a su padre cerca

- ¡Sakura-chan! – se escucho una voz desde lejos - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tú qué crees Naruto, he venido a acompañar a mis hijos y advertirte lo que te pasara si vuelven con un solo pelo de su cabeza lastimados

- No te preocupes Sakura-chan – dijo tragando grueso – no permitiría que les pasara nada a tus hijos y los de teme

- Bien – entremos – yo también tengo que hablar con la Hokage

Primero paso el grupo de Naruto, Sakura quería hablar con la Hokage pero decidió primero acompañarlos hasta la puerta, una vez allí le sonsaco información a Naruto, quería saber al menos donde se dirigían. Cuál fue su sorpresa y miedo cuando se entero que la misión era en el país del fuego, rápidamente se despidió de ellos y cuando vio que desaparecían corriendo entre los arboles desapareció en un "puf", reapareciendo en el despacho de la Hokage, esta la miro seria.

- Sakura saliste hace un mes – le dijo Tsunade, sabía lo que quería pedirle, nunca había estado de acuerdo con la relación que mantenía con el traidor Uchiha, relación que era conocida por todos los de la aldea gracias a los niños y el apellido que estos portaban con orgullo, eran dignos de él eso estaba claro

- Tsunade-sishou por favor, sabe que es inusual que me haya pedido que vaya tan rápido, creo que ha encontrado el modo – susurro haciendo que los ojos de la Hokage se abrieran – además esta vez es más importante aun

- ¿Dónde está? – la miro seriamente

- En el país del fuego – y allí fue cuando lo entendía, Sasuke estaba en el país del fuego y allí es donde habían ido los niños de misión

- Está bien Sakura – pero con una condición – esta vez lo traerás de vuelta, le hablaras de los niños

- De acuerdo, lo intentare – suspiro su alumna – por favor cuide de Tasuke

- No te preocupes por eso – le dijo suspirando, realmente era sobreprotectora con ellos, aunque tampoco le extrañaba después de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar

- Gracias, maestra – y volvió a desaparecer dejando a su maestra preocupada por ella, como llevaba haciendo los últimos doce años, lo único que la aliviaba era ver el amor que tenia por sus hijos y estos por ella.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Sakura y el equipo de Naruto habían salido de la aldea, Sakura se había mantenido a distancia de ellos, ya habían llegado al bosque del país del fuego, Sakura espero a que los tres jóvenes fueran a coger comida dejando a Naruto solo.

- Ya puedes salir Sakura – le dijo este sonriendo, en ese mismo instante ella apareció

- Naruto

- ¿No crees que es un poco sobreprotector por tu parte seguirlos en una misión?

- No estoy aquí del todo por ellos Naruto – le dijo seria y preocupada – tenéis que iros ahora mismo

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunto pero, una figura apareció detrás de la peli rosa

- Hola Sa-ku-ra – le hablo, ella se giro rápidamente, sonrojándose

- Hola Sasuke-kun – murmuro haciendo que el pelinegro sonriera con suficiencia, llevaban años juntos habían hecho el amor infinidad de veces, pero ella seguía sonrojándose cada vez que lo veía

- Teme – dijo Naruto al lado de Sakura

- Dobe – dijo este con indiferencia - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- He venido de misión con mi equipo de gennin, soy sensei – dijo orgulloso

- Vaya pobre de tus alumnos

- Atrévete otra vez a decir eso, teme! – grito Naruto divertido

- Hmp, dobe – Naruto iba a añadir algo cuando un grito los alerto

- Tío Naruto – Ryota venia corriendo – tío Ryota Sakura-san va a matarte – esas palabras helaron a los dos ninjas de Konoha

- ¿Qué ha pasado Ryota? – le hablo Sakura preocupada, este se quedo blanco de verla - ¡responde! – le grito

- Mikoto está herida, estábamos recogiendo comida y Sanosuke y yo estábamos compitiendo – si Sakura no hubiera estado tan preocupada hubiera rodado los ojos, esos dos tenían una mezcla de la relación que Sasuke tenía con el padre de Ryota y con Naruto – de repente un kunai se clavo en el brazo de Mikoto, Sanosuke se enfado mucho ahora está peleando

- ¿Quiénes son? – Sasuke miraba toda la escena preguntándose quién eran esos críos para que su Sakura se preocupara tanto.

- Son un grupo de tres, dos hombres y una mujer, los hombres no están haciendo nada incluso le han dicho a la mujer que se detuviera, pero ella dice que tiene que matar a los bastardos ¿Por qué les dice bastardos? No lo son

- Sasuke – dijo Naruto viendo desaparecer a su compañera llena de furia – creo que te vas a quedar sin compañera de equipo

- Hmp – dijo pero estaba curioso de saber el motivo, siguió a Naruto, quería saber que estaba pasando

Cuando los dos ninjas llegaron encontraron a los dos chicos debajo de un árbol, no podía verles la cara, pero la chica lloraba cogiéndose del brazo y abrazando al chico que solo le devolvía el abrazo, Sasuke no sabía porque pero le molestaba ver a esa niña llorando.

Luego fijo su vista en Sakura, estaba luchando, más bien le daba una paliza a Karin, vaya nunca se hubiera imaginado que su mujer fuera tan buena luchando, había mejorado y mucho en todos estos años.

Karin ya estaba tirada en el suelo, por lo que podía ver con el sharingan, Karin tenía poco chakra además de tener varias contusiones y huesos rotos, la verdad no le importaba Sakura podía matarla si quería, durante todos esos años seguía insinuándose ante él, incluso sabiendo que ya tenía una mujer y aunque eso le molestaba lo aguantaba porque le servía para pasar desapercibido por sus enemigos al ocultar a la perfección el chakra.

De repente Sakura hizo un jutsu el cual no conocía, la atmosfera se hizo más espesa y los ojos de Karin se abrieron con miedo reflejado en ellos, Sasuke iba a dejar hacer lo que quisiera pero el grito y las suplicas de esa chica lo dejaron impactado.

- Mama por favor no lo hagas – decía la chica llorando

- Cállate Mikoto – le rugió el chico – esa mujer ha intentado matarte

- Ya pero, sabes lo que le pasa a mama después de hacer ese jutsu, está débil y enferma durante días

Al escuchar esas palabras Sasuke no dudo, con el sharingan activado se situó detrás de Sakura y la cogió por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo.

- Ya basta Sakura – le susurro, haciendo que se calmara al instante.

- Sasuke-kun – murmuro – lo siento

- No importa, eres fuerte – le dijo sonriéndole orgulloso haciendo que la chica se sonrojara, iba a besarla pero al instante ella se separo

- Lo siento Sasuke – el frunció el ceño ya que ella no solía llamarle sin usar el "kun" – no me odies por favor

Luego salió disparada hacia la pareja de jóvenes, al lado estaban Naruto y el otro chico, Sakura rápidamente curo la herida del brazo de la chica e inspecciono al otro chico viendo que no estuviera herido, Sasuke no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando, esos niños habían llamado "mama" a Sakura y no solo eso, se fijo el símbolo de la camiseta del chico, era el abanico de los Uchihas.

-Sakura – murmuro llamando la atención de esta, que lo miraba con angustia, sabía que él se había dado cuenta, y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar

- ¿ellos? – murmuro

- Si – le contesto confirmándole – yo… - iba a decir algo mas pero un kunai se clavo en su pecho, haciendo que ambos abrieran los ojos, ella se lo saco rápidamente y un poco de sangre salió por su boca, Sasuke estaba en shock, el grito de los dos chicos lo dejo paralizado, giro su vista con el sharingan activado para ver quien se había atrevido a hacer semejante cosa.

- Tu – dijo una voz llena de odio, Sanosuke se levanto, tenía la cabeza gacha – primero atacas a mi hermana clavándole un kunai el brazo y ahora intentas matar a mi madre – sus palabras eran frías, destilaban odio

Sasuke vio que el chico quería luchar con Karin, bien quería ser el mismo quien la matara por haberle hecho eso a Sakura, pero de momento quería ver que tan fuerte era ese chico, su hijo, vaya que bien sonaba eso, rápidamente se acerco a Sakura, esta estaba sentada en el suelo curándose la herida pero esta no se cerraba, la chica que estaba a su lado la miraba aterrada.

- Estas bien – le dijo su tono de voz era preocupado – la herida no está cerrando

- No me queda suficiente chakra Sasuke-kun – ante eso la niña levanto la cabeza para mirarlo impresionada

- Padre – murmuro, pero rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia su madre

- Usa el mío, venga, tengo que parar la pelea – la insto al ver que ella dudaba, ante esas palabras rápidamente cogió su mano y ayudándose del chakra que él le transmitía empezó a curarse, cerrando la herida enseguida. Cuando termino, Sasuke iba a levantarse para parar la pelea que estaba a punto de empezar, pero Sakura le paro

- Déjalo pelear Sasuke-kun

- Pero – se quejo este

- Sanosuke quiere mostrarte que fuerte es padre – hablo Mikoto esta vez, "padre" se repetía esa palabra en la mente de Sasuke, miro a Sakura que le respondió con una mirada diciéndole que hablarían después

- Tiene el sharingan – murmuro Sasuke fascinado al darse cuenta de los ojos rojos de su hijo

- Obligo a tío Kakashi para que le enseñara a usarlos, nos enseño a ambos a hacer el Katon, pero con Sanosuke entreno mas, le enseño a utilizar el sharingan y después el chidori

Mikoto y Sakura pudieron ver la sonrisa orgullosa de Sasuke ante las palabras de la chica. Luego ambas miraron hacia la batalla.

Sanosuke había empezado a atacarla dándole patadas y puñetazos, al principio Karin los esquivaba con facilidad pero después de un rato empezaba a estar cansada, la lucha con la peli rosa la había dejado con poco chakra, por suerte el suyo se renovaba con rapidez, entonces fue cuando vio los ojos del chico, el sharingan en ellos, había atacado a la chica porque había notado lo parecido que era el chakra de la mocosa con el de Sasuke-kun, se había centrado en ella sin darse cuenta que uno aun más poderoso y parecido estaba en lo alto del árbol, miro hacia Sasuke con la mirada suplicante para que la salvara pero la mirada de este era de indiferencia, luego miro a sus compañeros, Juugo la miraba con odio, este siempre le había gustado la zorra de la peli rosa así que no movería un dedo por ayudarla después de haberla atacado y con Suigetsu pasaba lo mismo. Mierda, había sido estúpida e impulsiva, no había esperado que ella estuviera por aquí y menos que fueras dos hijos, tenía pensado matar a la mocosa sin decirle nada a Sasuke, pero las cosas habían salido mal y sabia que lo pagaría.

Vio como el chico hacia unos sellos muy conocidos para ella y el chidori aparecía en el brazo iba directo a atacarla, cuando una mano le cogió del brazo parándolo, Sanosuke miro hacia quien lo había interrumpido encontrándose a su padre que le miraba seriamente.

- Yo terminare esto – le dijo

- Pero – iba protestar pero la mirada de su padre le impidió continuar

- Ellas están preocupadas por ti, no me gusta ver preocupada a tu madre – el tono en el que hablaba denotaba la verdad de sus palabras por lo que hizo que el chidori desapareciera – ve con ellas

El chico asintió y fue directamente hacia su madre y su hermana, ambas le abrazaron, Mikoto le susurro al oído "el está orgulloso, dice que eres fuerte", Sanosuke abrió los ojos emocionado y una sonrisa de superioridad típica de los Uchihas apareció en su rostro, haciendo a Sakura rodar los ojos y sonreír.

Sasuke se situó delante de Karin, su mirada era fría, llena de odio y desprecio, esa mujer había intentado acabar con su familia, había herido a su hermosa hija y a su esposa, porque aunque no estuvieran realmente casados, para ellos era como si lo fueran.

La pelirroja lo miraba con miedo y angustia, iba caminando hacia atrás, Sasuke por su parte no sabía qué hacer, si bien esa mujer se merecía la muerte por lo que había hecho, también era verdad que para llevar a cabo el plan que tenía en mente la necesitaba y eso era algo que detestaba.

- Karin – dijo serio haciendo que esta temblara – te perdonare la vida, necesitamos llevar a cabo la última misión – esta suspiro aliviada – pero escúchame bien, acércate a mi familia más de lo necesario, di o haz algo que los dañe y me asegurare de matarte de la forma mas lenta y dolorosa que conozco – la chica se estremeció de miedo

- Si

- Bien

Luego se giro hacia Sakura que por suerte ya estaba curada, sus hijos estaban alrededor de ella mirándola preocupados, Naruto y Ryota se encontraban detrás de ella, lucían serios y miraban hacia Karin por si se le ocurría volver a hacer algo, Sasuke estaba tranquilo por eso, no pensaba que ella fuera tan estúpida.

- Tenemos que hacer la misión chicos – dijo Naruto una vez que cruzo una mirada con Sakura

- Pero, yo quiero hablar con padre – refunfuño Mikoto y aunque Sanosuke no dijo nada, por el cejo fruncido que puso todos vieron que estaba de acuerdo con ella.

- La misión nos ocupara dos días si vamos rápido – hablo serio Naruto – luego volveremos

- Chicos – dijo esta vez Sakura – vayan a la misión, recuerden que es la primera que hacen, yo – luego miro a Sasuke que alzaba una ceja, sonrió, y continuo – nosotros los esperaremos aquí y hablaremos

- Está bien – murmuro Mikoto, se dirigió a su padre y rápidamente le beso en la mejilla haciendo que este se sorprendiera – nos vemos en unos días papa

- Tened cuidado – dijo este haciendo sonreír a la chica

- Dobe – dijo mirando amenazadoramente al rubio que rodo los ojos entendiendo de inmediato

- Si, si no les pasara nada

Luego el equipo de Naruto se fue, con este riéndose mientras le decía a Mikoto lo sobreprotectores que eran sus padres.

Cuando hubieron desaparecido de la vista, Sasuke cogió a Sakura en brazos al estilo nupcial y la llevo a las orillas de un rio que había a unos cuantos quilómetros, la verdad es que Sasuke era muy rápido, no pude evitar pensar la peli rosada. Cuando llegaron ambos se sentaron, Sakura no pudo evitar sacarse las botas y poner los pies en el agua suspirando. Sabía que aunque no dijera nada, estaba esperando una explicación.

Quede embarazada después de la primera vez, si recuerdas nos vimos unos tres meses después pero luego tú te fuiste durante casi un año, cuando nos volvimos a ver te pregunte si regresarías, entonces fue cuando me contaste sobre Danzou, decidí que lo mejor era que volvieras cuando pudieras, no quería obligarte a volver por los niños, eso no nos haría felices

- Sakura – murmuro este, sabía que las palabras de su mujer eran ciertas, pero no podía evitar sentirse dolido por el tiempo que había perdido con sus hijos.

- También esta Tasuke – murmuro ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos – tiene tres años, ahora se encuentra haciendo el entrenamiento intensivo en la academia, se quedara allí toda la semana

- Sakura, lo siento

- No fue culpa tuya Sasuke, más bien es mía, yo no te lo conté, no quería que te sintieras obligado a regresar. Te conozco Sasuke, hubieras vuelto sin importarte el peligro que suponía para ti estar en Konoha, eso era algo que no podía permitir. Cuando Mikoto y Sanosuke nacieron yo ya era la dueña oficial de los terrenos Uchihas gracias a la carta que le mandaste a la Hokage por lo que no tuve problema en ponerles tu apellido a los niños.

- Entonces ¿estáis bien? – le pregunto – no me gustaría saber que os ha faltado algo

- Ellos solo te quieren a ti, aunque saben el motivo por el no estás con nosotros, Sanosuke también sabe que no te lo había dicho, el es el que más se parece a ti ¿sabes? – dijo Sakura sonriendo orgullosa – no solo es exacto a ti cuando éramos gennins también su carácter.

- ¿y Mikoto?

- Creo que Mikoto ha sacado más mi carácter aunque también es muy fría cuando se enfada y Tasuke no lo sé, solo tiene tres años sigue siendo un niño, aunque es adorable y muy inteligente, siempre deduce cuando me voy a reunir contigo y me dice que te mande un beso – dijo sonriendo haciendo que el también sacara una sonrisa orgullosa - ¿volverás con nosotros?

- Si – ante la mirada preocupada añadió – he conseguido un nuevo nivel de sharingan, no quieras que te diga como lo he conseguido Sakura – continuo ante la mirada de ella – ¿recuerdas al líder de Akatsuki? Resulto ser el fundador del clan, Madara Uchiha – Sakura se lo quedo viendo con miedo, conocía a Sasuke y sabia donde se dirigía la conversación – el me estuvo ayudando con el Sharingan, hace poco termine luchamos y logre vencerle, por eso te pedí que vinieras tan pronto Sakura, necesito que me pongas sus ojos

- Sasuke – murmuro ella impactada

- He conservado su cuerpo en buenas condiciones, le ordene a Suigetsu que hiciera una capsula con agua helada, Sakura es la única manera de que podamos terminar todo esto, de ser una familia

- Prométeme que sobrevivirás a la batalla contra Danzou, que regresaras a casa, con nosotros

- Claro que si Sakura – dijo abrazándola – regresare con vosotros, lo juro – luego se lanzo encima de ella besándola apasionadamente – tenemos que aprovechar estos dos días, luego vendrán los niños y no será lo mismo

Sakura puso también una sonrisa de lado para besarlo apasionadamente ella también, Sasuke tenía razón, luego vendrían los niños y no podrían estar como ahora, al menos no con tanta libertad.

Se pasaron los dos días siguientes, amándose, con pasión, lujuria, despacio, cuando por la noche del segundo día el equipo no llego Sakura empezó a asustarse, ¿y si les había pasado algo?, Sasuke consiguió calmarla diciéndole que eran ninjas y que por mucho que le jodiera reconocerlo estaban con el dobe, que este no permitiría que les pasara nada, Sakura sabía que el también estaba preocupado.

Al mediodía del día siguiente, la pareja estaba a punto de estallar, Hebi se mantenía al margen, Suigetsu había intentado hacer algún comentario para aligerar el ambiente, pero solo había conseguido poner más nerviosa a Sakura y recibir una gélida mirada del su líder, definitivamente estaba mejor callado.

Finalmente por la tarde se pudo apreciar el chakra de los ninjas dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba, solo llegar Sakura se lanzo a abrazar a sus hijos diciéndoles cuan preocupada estaba, fue cuando vio la herida del brazo de su hijo, de inmediato quiso saber que había pasado y este le conto que después de la misión Naruto quería descansar por lo que decidió pasar la noche en una aldea cercana, ante esto el rubio se tenso al recibir una mirada asesina por parte de la peli rosa y un chidori por parte del pelinegro, chidori que consiguió esquivar. Por lo visto en la aldea Mikoto había decidido ir a dar una vuelta sin decirle a nadie, un grupo de ninjas se había acercado a ella con intenciones no muy honorables, Sanosuke la encontró y estallo en furia, lucho con los ocho ninjas y los venció pero le había hecho un corte en el brazo.

Para nadie paso inadvertida la sonrisa de orgullo que se le había formado en la cara a Sasuke, esa sonrisa para Sanosuke era muy preciada, no había conocido a su padre hasta hace apenas tres días, pero tanto sus tíos como su madre habían alabado lo fuerte que este era, para el, que su padre se sintiera orgulloso era muy importante.

Sakura por su parte sabía que era el momento de que Sasuke conociera de forma oficial a sus hijos, no habían tenido la oportunidad hacia tres días y ahora era el momento, sabia cuan orgullosos eran los dos hombres de la familia por lo que haciendo una seña a sus hijos cogió la mano de Sasuke y los cuatro caminaron hacia el rio donde Sakura le había confesado todo a Sasuke. Cuando llegaron, Sakura se sentó a su lado y enfrente tenía a los dos adolescentes, podía ver la emoción y felicidad pasmada en toda la cara de Mikoto, definitivamente se parecía a Sakura, Sanosuke por su parte estaba serio, pero en sus ojos también se notaba el interés y orgullos por conocerlo.

Estuvieron hablando durante horas, los chicos le contaban a Sasuke como habían empezado a entrenar con Kakashi y como era Tasuke, aunque Sasuke tenía la sensación que le ocultaban algo y eso se acabo de confirmar por la mirada ceñuda que su hijo le dirigía a su madre y hermana, bien tarde o temprano se enteraría. Quedaron que al día siguiente emprenderían la marcha hacia donde se encontraba Madara Uchiha, de modo que Sakura podría hacer la operación de ojos a Sasuke, después regresarían a Konoha, para felicidad de sus hijos, Mikoto se lanzo a sus brazos llorando de alegría mientras que Sanosuke volvía a sonreír a su padre, no hacía falta hacer mas entre los hombres Uchiha se entendía.

Esa noche Sasuke había decidió encargarse de la guardia, tenía muchas cosas que pensar y definitivamente no tenía nada de sueño, sonrió feliz al ver a Sakura tumbada cerca del fuego con sus hijos a cada lado, como si la protegieran. Entonces fue cuando sintió como su hijo se levantaba y se sentaba a su lado.

- No ha querido contártelo todo

- Lo sé – le contesto su padre

- Las cosas han sido más difíciles de lo que mama y Mikoto te han hecho creer, en la aldea no todos nos han aceptado y a mama la han tratado muy mal. Cuando tenía cinco años mi parecido a ti ya era increíble por lo que aunque mama nunca había escondido que eras nuestro padre, la gente de la aldea empezó a excluirla, cuando desperté el Sharingan a los ocho años las cosas empeoraron, un día estaba en el mercado con mama, Mikoto se había quedado en casa con tío Naruto y tía Hinata, unos aldeanos empezaron empujaron a mama y ella al ser ninja no pudo hacer nada ya sabes cómo es con las leyes – dijo rodando los ojos y haciendo que Sasuke sonriera, Sakura tenía razón al decir que eran iguales – yo me enfade mucho, en esos momentos aun no dominaba el Sharingan por lo que se activo mientras miraba a los aldeanos, a partir de allí las cosas empeoraron, mama nunca nos dijo nada pero un día cuando la fui a buscar al hospital porque se estaba tardando escuche como unas mujeres murmuraban e insultaban a mama, la llamaban "la furcia de Uchiha" "traidora" y ese tipo de cosas, mama me pidió que no dijera nada, que a la gente se le olvidaría pero las cosas fueron a peor cuando nació Tasuke, allí vieron que no solo habíamos sido cosa de un encuentro de una noche sino que había una relación contigo

- ¿Sabes quien empezó todo, Sanosuke? – le pregunto su padre lleno de rabia, podía ver como el Sharingan aparecía en sus ojos

- Danzou

- Te aseguro que voy a matar a ese tipo – le dijo mirándolo seriamente – por su culpa me he perdido vuestro nacimiento y crecimiento y ahora me entero que encima les hizo la vida más difícil

- Nos sentimos orgullosos de ser Uchiha padre – le dijo Sanosuke sorprendiéndolo – no importa todo lo que hayan dicho de ti, los tres y mama nos sentimos orgullosos de serlo

- Gracias – contesto Sasuke – y siento no haber estado allí

- No lo sabias

- Igualmente, esta vez será diferente, con la operación que me hará tu madre podre matar a ese Danzou y volver con vosotros

- Lo sé padre, por favor no le digas a mama lo que te he contado, ella no quería que te enfadaras

- Lo entiendo – dijo sonriendo – ella me conoce bien, no te preocupes no diré nada, ve a dormir es tarde

- Si – le contesto levantándose

- Sanosuke – le interrumpió en sus marcha – cuando regrese entrenaremos juntos, serás el más fuerte gennin

- Gracias padre – dijo sonriendo para luego irse a dormir junto su madre y hermana, dejando a Sasuke pensar que haría con los aldeanos que habían trataba tan mal a su mujer.

Como habían dicho al día siguiente todos partieron juntos, Sakura estaba feliz, esa era la palabra, Naruto y Sasuke peleaban como era usual igual que Ryota y Sanosuke, estos dos últimos siempre competían haciendo que los dos adultos aun pelearan mas pues Sasuke siempre decía que su hijo ganaría y que era mejor que un Hyuuga mientras que Naruto defendía a su sobrino indignado de que Sasuke estuviera llamándole inferior al clan de su esposa Hinata.

Cuando dos días más tarde llegaron a la morada donde se encontraba el cadáver de Madara, ese mismo día Sakura realizo la operación, estuvo un total de seis horas encerrada en una habitación junto con el cadáver y Sasuke, extraer los ojos solo le llevo dos horas, pero tardo cuatro en colocarle los nuevos ojos a Sasuke, pues tenía que sacar los suyos y colocar los del líder de Akatsuki, Sakura sabia lo ambicioso que era Sanosuke por lo que con una técnica que ella misma había inventado congelo los ojos de Sasuke para guardarlos por si eran necesarios en un futuro, invoco a una de sus babosas y le pidió que los guardara manteniéndolos congelados, cuando llegara a la aldea buscaría un sitio para guardarlos.

Al día siguiente al despertar Sasuke pudo notar el cambio, rápidamente activo el sharingan en todas las fases que poseía, además de la que él había conseguido hacer, al tener unos ojos que no eras los suyos no corría el peligro de quedarse ciego al igual que su hermano, definitivamente su mujer era un genio.

Cuando estuvo recuperado al cien por cien partieron a toda velocidad hacia Konoha, había pasado una semana y ese mismo día Tasuke terminaba su estancia en la academia y Sakura no quería que estuviera solo, por lo que a regañadientes de la chica, utilizaron una de las serpientes de Sasuke para ir a más velocidad, esta invocación se caracterizaba por eso, por lo que hicieron el camino de dos días en unas horas, llegando a Konoha al mediodía, tendrían tiempo de reportarse e ir todos a buscar al pequeño de la familia.

Entraron de incognito, la Hokage primero tenía que darle la bienvenida para que dejaran entrar a Sasuke, por lo que rápidamente entraron en el despacho, encontrándose a Tsunade bebiendo de una botella de sake.

- Vaya pero si Uchiha por fin se ha dignado a venir – dijo esta, aunque sabía que su alumna no le había dicho de la existencia de los niños, no podía dejar pasar el fastidiarlo - ¿has vuelto para quedarte

- Si pero con una condición – dijo Sasuke y ante la mirada interrogante de la Hokage continuo – quiero matar a Danzou

- Tendrás que esperar – le contesto simplemente – nuestro espía en ambu raíz nos ha informado de que está planeando un golpe de estado, cuando lo haga podrás matarlo, no antes

- Bien

- Entonces Sasuke Uchiha, bienvenido a Konoha, te libras de la cárcel al tener tres hijos pero eso no te impedirá hacer trabajos sociales y misiones de bajo rango durante seis meses

- Hmp

- Maestra – interrumpió Sakura – Tasuke está a punto de salir de la academia, me gustaría poder ir los cuatro a buscarlo

- Bien podéis retiraros, Sakura te quiero en el hospital dentro de una semana, tienes vacaciones, podéis iros

Rápidamente se fueron hacia la academia, los cuatro corrían por los tejados, no para esconderse si no porque no querían llegar tarde, llegaron justo cuando la zona estaba llena de padres y los alumnos estaban a punto de salir, Sasuke rodeo con una brazo los hombros de Sakura sorprendiéndola puesto que él no era dado a dar demostraciones en público, Sasuke por su parte lo hizo para que todos vieran que había vuelto y que se encargaría de matar o dañar quien se atreviera a faltarles el respeto como le había contado su hijo mayor.

Tasuke salió de la academia y se quedo quieto al ver a su familia, no podía creérselo, ese hombre de allí era igual a las fotos que su mama le había enseñado de su papa, ¿entonces era él? ¿Por fin había vuelto?, no se lo pensó dos veces cuando se dirigió corriendo a toda velocidad gritando "papa" para luego abrazándose a las piernas de este, que quedo sorprendido pero rápidamente lo cogió en brazos, fueron caminando por las calles de la aldea, Sasuke seguía teniendo al pequeño en brazos que no había querido separarse de él, mientras les contaba lo que había hecho esta semana.

- Ne, oto-san – dijo Tasuke sonrojado - ¿podemos ir a comer helado? Mikoto-ne-san me lo prometió antes de ir

- Vamos – dijo Sasuke, pues aunque detestaba el helado quería y necesitaba compensar a sus hijos y a Sakura por estos años en los que él no había estado

- ¡Bien! - grito feliz Tasuke

En la terraza de la heladería paso lo mismo que cuando iban caminando por la calle, todos los aldeanos miraban con asombro y a la vez con miedo a Sasuke y más cuando este cogió a Sakura por la nuca y le planto un pasional beso, recalcándole a todo el mundo que esa mujer era suya y que había regresado, Mikoto y Tasuke miraban sonrojados a sus padres besándose pasionalmente mientras que Sanosuke solo sonreía divertido pues sabía lo que su padre estaba haciendo.

Después de terminar el helado se dirigieron a casa, por el camino les pararon los amigos de Sakura, Sasuke vio a las parejas que se habían formado, algunas estaban cantadas desde que eran gennin como la de él y Sakura o la de Neji y Tenten, pero había otras que no se hubiera esperado como la de Kiba e Ino o Shikamaru con Temari, el siempre pensó que Ino y Shikamaru terminarían juntos pero por lo visto no había sido así.

Al llegar a la casa donde había vivido su niñez, se quedo quieto delante de la puerta mientras sus hijos entraban, Sakura enseguida se percato de lo que pasaba y lo cogió del brazo susurrándole "las cosas han cambiado Sasuke, esta casa vuelve a estar habitada por tu familia", esas palabras lo reconfortaron, cuando entro se dio cuenta que las cosas no habían cambiado, Sakura había mantenido la decoración original, tan solo había puesto fotos de ella con los niños cuando eran pequeños, desde los mellizos recién nacidos hasta la graduación como gennin, le emociono ver, aunque nunca lo admitiría, algunas fotos donde el aparecía, como la que salía el equipo siete y también las que Sakura le había obligado a hacerse durante todos estos años, nunca había entendido el motivo hasta ahora y realmente se sentía feliz por ese simple gesto que la peli rosa había tenido hacia él.

Los meses fueron pasando, Sasuke había tenido algún conflicto con unos ninjas que insultaron a Sakura, ella no le había dicho nada pero se entero gracias a Ino pues en esos momentos había estado con ella, Sakura le dijo que no tenía que hacer algo así, que recordara que estaba de prueba, comentario que el ignoro diciéndole que nadie se metía ni con su familia ni con sus hijos.

Como le había prometido a Sanosuke, entrenaba todos los días con él, cada vez se estaba haciendo más fuerte y eso lo pudo notar la Hokage y Naruto por lo que le recomendaron que se presentara a los exámenes para chunnin, Mikoto estaba un poco triste de no poder compartir ese tiempo con su padre pero decidió entrenar para ser medic-nin como su madre, ella también tenía un buen control de chakra, cuando se lo comunico a sus padres durante la cena pudo ver la cara de felicidad de su madre y la sonrisa de orgullo de su padre, supo que había tomado una buena decisión. También empezó a enseñarle el Katon a Tasuke, no pudo evitar felicitar a su hijo mayor, sabía que era este quien le había estado entrenando antes de entrar en la academia y debía reconocer que su pequeño era bueno.

Pero lo que tenía más feliz a la familia era el nuevo integrante que estaba en camino, Sakura les había anunciado que estaba embarazada de tres meses hacia un par, por lo que ahora tenía un hermoso vientre de cinco meses, y a un marido y tres sobreprotectores hijos que no la dejaban hacer nada. Se habían casado al mes de llegar a la aldea, fue una ceremonia muy intima en los territorios Uchiha, y fue la Hokage quien oficio la ceremonia.

Pero lo que más preocupaba a Sasuke era la información que habían recibido sobre ambu raíz, las cosas habían sido muy calmadas cosa inusual y cuando la Hokage los llamo para informales que estuvieran preparados pues el ataque era inminente, Sakura estaba frustrada pues ella no podría luchar, Sasuke hubiera preferido que tanto ella como su hija y el pequeño Tasuke estuvieran escondidos en uno de los refugios durante la batalla, pero Sakura era la mejor medic-nin, por lo que se negó rotundamente, accedió a quedarse en el hospital resguardada y con protección pero no se escondería, Mikoto estaría a su lado para ayudarla y Tasuke se quedaría con ellas para tenerlo también protegió, Sanosuke lucharía junto a su padre, había aprobado el examen a chunnin y todos se dieron cuenta lo bien que Sasuke lo había entrenado pues a sus 12 años estaba cerca de llegar al nivel de un jounnin, haciendo que tanto padre como hijo se sintieran orgullosos y arrogantes.

Pero el día de la batalla llego, como lo acordado Sakura, Mikoto y Tasuke fueron puestos en el área de máxima seguridad del hospital, allí llevarían a los heridos para que pudieran curarlos, mientras la aldea se había convertido en el campo de batalla, ya cuando todos los aldeanos habían sido trasladados a los refugios. Los ambu raíz empezaron a atacar por grupos también se descubrió que Danzou se había aliado con la aldea de la nieve para atacar, pero gracias a la información que Sai le había dado a la Hokage esta pudo pedir ayuda al Kagekage, quien junto a sus hermanos y ninjas de su aldea fueron a ayudar a la hoja.

Sanosuke luchaba, terminando con muchos de sus enemigos rápidamente al igual que Sasuke que lo tenía vigilado, entonces fue cuando Danzou apareció de repente con la intención de atacar a su hijo, rápidamente Sasuke invoco a susanno haciendo que la enorme y diabólica figura purpura apareciera delante de Sanosuke protegiéndolo del ataque que Danzou estaba por lanzarle.

- Tu oponente soy yo Danzou – dijo Sasuke colocándose delante de su hijo también – Sanosuke – susurro, ve a proteger a tu madre, no podre luchar tranquilo si no estoy seguro que están seguros

- Si padre – le dijo serio – recuerda que mama hará sopa de tomate para la cena padre

- No me lo perdería – dijo el padre sonriendo, cuando vio que su hijo había desaparecido se giro mirando a Danzou amenazadoramente – bien creo que tenemos una batalla pendiente – dijo sonriendo macabramente para luego lanzarse a la batalla

Estuvieron luchando durante mucho tiempo, pero Sasuke ya se estaba cansando, quería matarlo enseguida y irse a ver a su familia para asegurarse que estaban bien, por lo que invocando de nuevo al diablo lo ataco doblemente con la espada de susanno y las llamas de amaterasu, Danzou callo gritando de dolor y rabia al ser vencido por un Uchiha, mientras Sasuke caía al suelo viendo como el hombre que había hecho que abandonara la aldea, matara a su hermano y que había acabado con todo su clan se consumía entre las llamas del amaterasu. Cuando Danzou paro de gritar y cayó muerto Sasuke se acerco clavándole la espada en el corazón, quería asegurarse que estaba muerto.

Luego se desmayó por la gran pérdida de chakra.

Se despertó en una habitación del hospital, Sakura estaba dormida apoyando sus brazos en la cama, Mikoto y Tasuke estaban apoyados uno con el otro durmiendo en el sofá, mientras que Sanosuke estaba sentado pero mirándolo, cuando despertó se levanto acercándose a él, Sasuke le sonrió ligeramente.

- Estoy orgulloso de ti Sanosuke

- Gracias padre, yo también

- ¿Sasuke-kun? – pregunto Sakura despertándose

- Sakura

- Oh estas despierto – dijo Sakura mientras le abrazaba con dificultad por su abultado vientre – no sabes lo preocupada que estaba cuando te trajeron desmayado

- Ya estoy bien y todo ha terminado

- Si, por fin – contesto sonriendo

Días después lo dejaron volver a casa, las volvieron a la normalidad. Sakura dio a luz a un niño al que nombraron Itachi, en honor al hermano de Sasuke.

Las cosas habían sido difíciles y había tenido que estar alejado de su familia, pero eso no volveria a pasar, el clan Uchiha había sido restaurado y ya no había ningún impedimento para que el pudiera ser feliz, tenía a Sakura la única mujer que lo había amado de verdad y lo había esperado durante más de una década y a sus hijos, unos ninjas fuertes y honorables, el se encargaría que no volviera a ocurrir nunca un error semejante a lo que paso con su hermano.

El clan Uchiha había renacido de nuevo más fuerte que nunca.

Que les parecio? es la primera historia que escibo de Sakura y Sasuke, realmente amo esta pareja

Intente escribir unas peleas mas espectaculares pero me quedaron horribles asi que opte poner algo sencillo y que el resto quedara en la imaginacion de cada una.

Dejen reviews plis!


End file.
